


The Equality Lie

by capeofstorm



Series: The Equality Lie [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy is finally named the head of Equality Department. It comes at a price, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Equality Lie

If there was one thing Pansy Parkinson didn’t like to deal with it was the unexpected. She was a Slytherin, so she had a backup plan of a backup plan; however she had the difficulty of expecting the unexpected. Some of her fellow Snakes seemed to have that skill ingrained in their DNA, like Daphne Greengrass, for example. Others, like Blaise Zabini, had the ability to go with the flow, or rather to twist it to go the way he wanted it to. Pansy, however, didn’t have any of those skills.

That was why she was staring at her desk morosely. The unexpected had happened. Somehow, somewhere the Fate conspired with Luck and thus Pansy Parkinson was named the co-head of the new Equality Department. That, in itself, was a good thing. The bad came with her co-head: Hermione Granger.

Pansy and Granger didn’t get along ever since Hogwarts. Pansy admitted – only to herself, mind you – that most of her animosity towards Granger was due to insecurity. Here she was, a pureblood princess, wealthy, with connections and brains and she was being upstaged by a buck-toothed mudblood. Granger endangered everything Pansy knew about the world and she didn’t like that. Granger was unexpected, she was the unimaginable. It started early with Pansy making a few snide comments about Granger’s lack of friends and swotiness and somehow over the years it escalated to harsh words about blood status and sometimes physical violence.

Pansy had to admit, everything Granger stood for was everything she was taught to ridicule. But in the end, it was Granger who was right and not Pansy’s parents. She was forced to re-evaluate her world view after the Final Battle and she didn’t like her conclusions. But she was nothing if not adaptable and so she started changing her outlook on the world.

It came as a great surprise to many of her fellow students to learn that Pansy Parkinson started advocating equal rights for all human and non-human, magical and Muggle alike. What surprised her parents and their friends was that Pansy started advocating equal rights for the LGBTQ community. When during her first interview a reporter – Zacharias Smith, she vaguely remembered him from Hogwarts – asked why she started lobbying for gay rights she replied with a simple, “Because I want equal rights for myself and others like me.” The following day after the interview the Daily Prophet carried an expose on her and her sexual escapades, which were very limited. But that’s how the wizarding world got its first openly queer Ministry worker.

Pansy threw herself into her work. She never pictured herself as a Ministry worker, much less an advocate for equality when she was a teenager. But then again—back the she thought she’d be Mrs. Draco Malfoy who lived in a world without Muggles and Muggleborns—times changed.

The nomination for head of the Equality Department was a lucrative and prestigious one. She was glad she even made it on the short candidate list. She never suspected, however, that the Minister would decide to agree on two heads to run the department. But be as it may, she would have to learn how to work with Granger.

She groaned out loud as she imagined Granger and her know-it-all ways. She bet they would have colour coded notes after the departmental meetings. Granger knew what she wanted and she went for it. It was obvious from the way she stormed the Magical Creatures Department and changed it completely. Apparently it was only a stepping stone for her. A stepping stone for the position she was awarded in common with Pansy.

With a soft sigh, Pansy put her signature on the contract parchment. It rolled itself up and was gone with a flourish. It was official. Pansy Parkinson was the Head of the Equality Department.


End file.
